Baby Drama (A Nalu Story)
by Edolaslucydragneel
Summary: Everyone finished college, and every GIRL is pregnant. When Lucy told Natsu, she thought Natsu didn't care at all. Now, Lucy thinks after the baby is born, she can give it to Levy as her own, and commit suicide. Levy doesn't agree at all, just so you know. Don't worry, there are more ships, too!


I wake up to the sound of snoring and birds chirping. It's only 6:00 am. I wonder who the hell is in my house right now. Well, there's snoring so obviously someone is here. I carefully get up and start to get dressed, I mean, I don't want a stranger seeing me with morning breath and weird-looking. I go into my kitchen and decide on what to make for breakfast. It's hard to decide, but I'll just go with the usual, sunny-side up with some toast and tea. After that, I go and brush my teeth and take a bath. Not just a regular bath because I woke up early for once, I took a bubble bath. Being 17 is hard, especially if you ran away from home when you were 14 and had to live on your own. I ran away when I was 14 because my dad tried making me marry a guy named Sting Eucliffe, but we didn't want to marry each other because we were just close friends and we were way too young! Well, it wasn't for that time, it was a contract that Sting and I would get married at 18. Anyway, after my bath, I picked out my outfit. Since it was summer, I chose blue denim shorts, a white top, blue socks, and some black high heels, but I didn't wear those yet since it's only 7:30 am. College starts at 8:30, so I have an hour to do whatever I want. It's our last day and we're graduating so I'm looking extra pretty.

Before I do whatever I want, I have to get that stranger out of my house immediately. I pull the sheets over and what do I find? Natsu Dragneel, sleeping in my bed. I'm not surprised, Happy isn't with him because he got moved to a school just for exceeds so they can't see each other a whole lot. The year isn't ending for Happy until the 14th of July, and our school's last day is June 14th which is today. I wake him up by rolling him off the bed and then I start fixing it. I did it pretty quickly, and right after Natsu screamed "LUCY! NO! I LOVE YOU!" I rushed to the other side of the bed and found him still sleeping. I'm confused, he loves me? Was he having a nightmare? Well, he is crying. I should just ask him after school. For now, I'll just help him get ready.

I wake Natsu up and he gets up crying. "Oh no Natsu," I said, "Whats wro-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because Natsu pulled me into a tight hug.

"Lucy I-"

"Natsu? What the hell is going on? First, you snuck into my house at night and show up in my bed. Then, you start screaming which was actually a couple of minutes ago. Now, you're-"

"What did I say?" He asked

"Huh?" I have a feeling I started blushing

"What did I scream?"

"Uhhhh," I can't tell him. "Just my name"

"Oh," he said, "Well then let's get ready."

No, you retard, I thought, you have to get ready.

I completely forgot Natsu was actually supposed to be in my bed because after, or should I say while, I was running away his parents died in a plane. I was actually on that plane and so was he. The plane got hit by something in the engine which caused it to stop working and little did I know my mom was on it, too. She was kidnapped 4 years before and everyone thought she was dead. When I saw her jump in front of me to save me from some glass I almost hugged her but it was too late because she got a window full of glass stuck in her head. Meanwhile, Natsu's mom was in the washroom which was near the engine and there was an explosion. Natsu's dad tried saving her but also go caught in the explosion. When the plane almost hit ground Natsu saw me and mysteriously grabbed me out and we ran as fast as we could. Anyway, today is their 3rd anniversary in death. Tomorrow is both of our parent's wedding anniversary but I and Natsu don't think it is a coincidence.

After school I invited Levy, Erza, Juvia, Cana, Mira, Lisanna, and Wendy along with their boyfriends; Gajeel, Jellal, Gray, Laxus, Bixlow, Romeo, and my boyfriend, Natsu (Yes, we are dating) over to my house for a sleepover. Since the summer break started, each week everyone will spend it at one of the girl's house and it will go into a pattern. Since I planned it, Natsu and me's house is first, then Wendy and Romeo's, Lisanna and Bixlow's, Mira and Laxus's, Cana's, Juvia and Gray's (they live together), Erza and Jellal's, and then Levy and Gajeel and then we repeat for the whole break. If you're wondering about Elfman, he lives with Evergreen is the 3 sibling's old house. No one is married yet, but Mira and Laxus are. Mira is 8 and a half months pregnant with Laxus's child and he doesn't know yet. I have a plan though. We're going to play truth or dare and since Mira always picks dare...well, you can figure out the rest, can you?

When everyone gets here, we sit on the floor and I say "Okay we're going to play truth or dare first! It's only 6:00. I'm going first so Mira truth or dare?"

"Lucy.." Mira said, "Dare!"

The plan is actually going as planned. "Tell Laxus," I said, "About your.." and I patted my belly. Mira's eyes widened in shock. "You set me up, didn't you?" She said.

"Well, someone had to"

"It's okay, I didn't know how to tell him and the rest of you anyway.."

Erza smiled. She knew about it, too. Same with the rest of the girls.

"Uh, what's going on?" asked Laxus, blushing.

"Well," Mira said, "Laxus, boys...I-I'm..I can't-"

Laxus then kissed her, in front of everyone. It looks so passionate and lovable. Everyone looked away and I turned and faced Natsu and he started grinning his toothy grin that no one but him can do and came up to me and said, "Tonight, I'm going to kiss you better than that." I blushed and he went back to his seat. Right after their kiss they looked at us and started blushing madly. Then Laxus casually said, "Continue" and Mira lifted up her shirt, just over her belly. She then said, "Boys, put your hand on it," and pointed to her belly.

"What the f-" they all began

"JUST DO IT," Erza screamed, "IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!"

"Y-Yes ma'am," said all but Laxus who isn't afraid of Erza.

All the boys put their hand on her belly and felt a kick. They all (even Laxus) had no clue what it was.

"SHE'S DAMN P-" started Erza, but I shut her up by covering her mouth.

"Hey Lucy," she asked calmly, "Do you have any strawberry cake?'

I nodded and pointed to the fridge. You see, we're all pregnant. That's why I made extra food because we'll be craving. As you could also see, we have mood swings, too.

"Laxus...boys," Mira said, "I-I'm 8 and a half months pregnant." She began tearing up. Every boy looked at her with shock and as if they hated her. Erza came back with a mouthful of cake. "Now you all hate me," Mira said, "I-" but she couldn't finish because everyone screamed "WHY THE HELL WOULD WE HATE YOU? WE LOVE YOU MIRA!" and Laxus began tearing up and he asked for privacy with Mira and they went outside. "Boys.." I said, "There's something else I- well we, need to tell you."

"Lu-chan," said Levy, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I replied, "I'm saying it first. Natsu?"

"Yes?" he replied, curiously.

"I am 8 months pregnant with your child." I started blushing

"Wa-" he started.

"We'll discuss this later," I cut him off, "Erza, your turn."

"Okay," she said, taking a deep breath, "Jellal, you will be a father in the estimated time, 1 week. Levy?"

We all agreed to do this. We won't let the guys talk even if they tried.

"Gajeel, you'll also be a father in about 3 days..hehe. Juvia?"

"Okay," Juvia started tearing up,"Gray-sama, Juvia is pregnant and will have her baby in about 6 days. O-okay, Lisanna-sama?"

"As you can guess," she said with confidence, "I-I'm also pregnant. 5 months pregnant..Wendy?"

"WHAT THE F-" the boys screamed. They still thought Wendy was 10. They always did. For goodness sake, she's 24!

"Okay Romeo," she calmly cut them off, "I'm 3 months pregnant."

Then all of us nodded at each other and then grabbed our boy's hand and went somewhere in the house. I and Natsu went in the bathroom. "Natsu I-" I wanted to tell him more, but no, he kissed me. He wasn't kidding when he said he'd kiss better than Laxus. When I broke us off, he had tears in his eyes. I knew the drill. I hugged him and I said "Natsu, stay strong for Igneel." that always made him feel better. He hugged me back. "Lucy," he said, started lifting up my shirt, "I-I can't believe you have a baby inside of you," he kissed my belly "What's it's gender?"

"A girl," I said with tears in my eyes, "You'll be a father of a little baby girl, Natsu." I kissed him. "We should head back," he suggested. I nodded. Doesn't he like the baby? He's just crying and acting all sweet and now he wants to 'head back'?


End file.
